


Perfect-Imperfect

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, mean girls from high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to the charity party in the Avengers Tower, since it's a part of your job as a assistant. When you're on the party, you're meeting the bully from your school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect-Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n)- your name  
> The song I used is "Tied together with a smile" by Taylor Swift.

Here you were, only one hour to that stupid charity party. Okay, the idea was good and heartwarming, but why in hell they wanted you to attend it? You were just a secretary, the only thing you did was filling up the papers and reports for the Avengers and making sure that they had something health and valuable to eat. You weren’t that important. You were replaceable. But it seemed like attending the galas and all those stupid stuff come in pack. You didn’t like parties. They were loud and crowded and you were quite shy and you preferred reading books in your room to trying your best to hide from all the glances strangers throw at you and making yourself small. You just couldn’t enjoy it.  
“You walk around here thinking you're not pretty”  
And now you could only think if you look good enough. You wanted to impress him. If you must have gone on this party, you could at least take some profits from it. When you were looking at the mirror, at first you saw beautiful girl. But then you started finding those little things that made you feel insecure. Your nose looked too big, your hair seemed to be a mess and it looked like the dress could be a bit longer to cover your knees. You sat down on the floor. You knew it wasn’t true, that it was just your imagination caused by the bullies from your high school who used to make you feel like nothing. But you couldn’t think of yourself without thinking about what all these mean girls back from your school years had said back then.  
“…and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one”  
You didn’t know how long you were sitting here but suddenly you heard knocking. You quickly wiped away the tears, you didn’t even realized you were crying. You checked in the mirror if this waterproof mascara was really worth its prize. Fortunately it was. You said “come in” but it came out lamely and so quiet that there was no chance the person on the other said of the door heard that. You cleared your throat and repeated yourself. The door opened and you saw Wanda in her long, red dress. She looked stunning. Better than you.  
“You’re coming? Most of the guests had already came.”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Are you okay?” She looked at you concerned. You nodded and went with her. It’s only a few hours and the whole thing was organized in the Tower, you’ll live.  
You entered the ballroom with Wanda. There were so many people. She almost immediately disappeared, probably to found Vision. You thought they were cute together. You went to the bar and asked for the water. You didn’t feel like drinking alcohol at all.  
“And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone”  
It was good. You were standing in the corner, sipping your water and looking at the crowd. No one tried to talk to you nor asked you to dance. You were glad for it but something else was bothering you. You were wondering where Pietro was. He was the one you came here. Maybe if it wasn’t for your stupid brain and heart that thought he would maybe say ‘you’re beautiful’ with this accent of his, you would use some stupid excuse like ‘I’ve got a headache’ or ‘I’ve got a lot of work I need to do’. But no. You put your empty glass on the tray which was carried by a waiter passing by you and decided to tell Wanda or any other member of the team you’re not feeling well and you’re coming back to your room. You have just spotted Clint, when you heard someone calling your name. You turn around and looked straight at Tiffany… Who happened to be the worst bully from your school. You were damned.  
“O. M. G. (y/n)? How nice to see you!”  
“Hi, Tiffany. What are you doing here?”  
“It’s so funny that YOU are asking me that. I should be the one who’s asking you this. ‘Cause you know, my father’s got this big company and we’re rich and he’s the one of the guests. He took me with him. And he bought me this amazing dress, you know. Only best things for daddy’s daughter. Oh. But what are you doing here? This party is definitely to fancy for you.”  
“Oh, I’m Avengers personal assistant. Being on the events like that is my job.” You faked a smile.  
“You? You’re the Avengers personal assistant? You can’t even dress properly. Just look at this piece of cloth. It doesn’t suits you, darling. It only emphasize your fat thighs. And you should really wear something longer to cover these knees. And an assistant? You’ve got problems even with talking to the ones you know. And you think you’d be able to work as the assistant? For the Avengers? You could be at most their cleaner. But not with this look.” The tears appeared in your eyes. What’s worse, you saw Pietro and the team standing within the earshot of Tiffany’s mean words. She laughed.  
“You probably just broke here. Should I call the security? Or you would go embarrass yourself somewhere else on your own?” You couldn’t stand it anymore. You turn around and ran away. You didn’t care about the tears that were streaming down your face, didn’t care when you heard someone, Wanda or Natasha calling your name, you just ran as fast as possible to your room and slammed the door behind you. You throw yourself on the bed and covered your face with your hands. Why was she so mean to you? You never did anything to make her mad. You always tried to be nice to people and even if you couldn’t make yourself talking more, you were always polite. You felt humiliated and so, so sad. You were so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear the door opened and someone walked to you. Suddenly you felt someone hugging you and you buried yourself further in their hug. You knew that’s certainly not Wanda nor Natasha but you didn’t care. You just needed someone to hold you.  
“Shhh, printsessa. She wasn’t right. She’s just a bitch, don’t listen to her, please. The team already kicked her outta here.”  
“Pietro?” You felt even more self-conscious. You probably looked like a panda now. Maybe your mascara was waterproof but it surely didn’t help your bleary eyes and messed up hair. You looked down on your knees, but Pietro gently touched your chin and lifted your head.  
“You’re beautiful, printsessa. You’re kind, wonderful, pretty, funny, perfect. If it wasn’t for you, we would all just die here. You’re making us, me happy. Thanks to you I finally felt good here. And Wanda too. You make all the team pleased only by your presence. You’re the one who is there for us when we’re back from the mission, when the ghosts from our pasts are haunting us. We love you, (y/n). I love you.”  
“Really?”  
“Da, printsessa. YA lyublyu tebya.”  
“I love you too, Pietro.”


End file.
